


The Freezer

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Flash Fic, Gen, Misunderstanding of a dark situation, Monster - Freeform, Rescue, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Aaron rescues someone from the restaurant freezer, and what he finds more than he had bargained for.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Freezer

Aaron frowned at the sound of thumping. He followed the sound, and to his horror, he found the industrial freezer door barricaded.

“I’ll be right back!” he shouted to whoever was hitting the door.

Aaron rushed around the restaurant in search of anything to help him pry off the wooden slats nailed to the door. He tried to think who had been on schedule that day. There had been Anna and Chris, and the new kid had supposed to come in for training. He had seen no one out on the floor.

Aaron found a hammer in the proprietor’s office, and he rushed back to the freezer. He pried off the wooden slats, and he yanked open the heavy door. The person beyond the door wore a face of rage, unrecognizable under the blood splattered all over him.

Aaron’s heart hammered in his chest as the person leapt forward, hand gripping his shoulders, and the man’s mouth clamped around his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day five of Whumptober2020! This is also way shorter than I expected. I also worry it doesn't count toward the prompt, but whatever.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
